The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, and specifically, a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material with excellent dimensional stability, free from stickiness and deterioration of sensitivity after storage.
Gelatin has high swellability and gelation performance and is crosslinked easily by various hardeners. It is generally used as a binder for silver halide photographic light-sensitive material. Gelatin is an excellent binder to coat, by adjusting the physical properties of a coating solution, uniformly a wide area of such materials unsuitable to high temperature as light-sensitive silver halide.
The silver halide grains change into extremely hard metallic silver when the gelatin layer absorbs water and swells sufficiently during development of the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material. As a result, the emulsion layer does not recover after drying and the size of the light-sensitive material before and after processing is different.
Therefore, there is a known technique of improving the physical properties of light-sensitive materials by including polymer latex in the silver halide emulsion layer and backing layer.
Such a technique is described, for instance, in Research Disclosure No. 19951, Japanese Patent Examined Publication Nos. 39-4272, 39-17702 and 43-13482, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2376005, 2763625, 2772166, 2852386, 2853457 and 3397988. Additionally, Japanese Patent L.O.P. Nos. 59-38741, 61-296348, 61-284756 and 61-285446 disclose the method of making fine oil particles of paraffin and vinyl polymer contained in. However, conventional technic is not sufficient and needs improvement. When a large amount is added in the gelatin, the latex flocculates and any further additional amount shows no effect. It is especially required to improve the variation of dimensional difference before and after processing, depending on environmental humidity.
Moreover, a large amount of latex added in the gelatin causes sticking and deterioration of sensitivity after long preservation. While Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 58-9408 discloses the method of adding a fluorine type surfactant to improve such stickiness, a comprehensive solution, including improvement of dimensional stability, is demanded.